1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle wheel for use with a tubeless tire, which includes a spoked rim assembly having a seal structure with spokes coupled to the rim via support members and resilient seal members.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. Most bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are usually provided with flanges that are used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. Alternatively, the spokes may be reversed.
In recent years, some of the above types of wheels have been designed to be used with tubeless tires. Typically, these wheels utilize an annular seal mounted to the outer portion of the rim to prevent air leaks. However, the use of an annular seal can allow leaking air, especially after prolonged use. Moreover, if a spoke needs to be replaced, the tire and annular seal have to be removed from the rim so the spoke can be replaced. Then, the seal and tire need to be replaced. This is inconvenient and can cause the seal and/or tire to be stretched or damaged.
There are some rims with tubeless tires on the market which do not include a plurality of holes in the outer portion for mounting the spokes, eliminating the need for an annular seal. However, these prior rims for tubeless tires suffer from other deficiencies. Specifically, these rims can be expensive and complicated to manufacture and assemble.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a spoked rim assembly having a seal structure which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a spoked rim assembly having a seal structure that maintains an airtight seal for a tubeless tire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoked rim assembly having a seal structure that prevents damage to a plurality of seal members while maintaining a tight seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoked rim assembly having a seal structure that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoked rim assembly having a seal structure that allows easy replacement of one or more spokes after the wheel is assembled.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spoked rim assembly for a tubeless tire that is relatively strong yet relatively lightweight.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a spoked rim assembly for a bicycle comprising an annular rim and a plurality of inwardly extending spokes. The annular rim has an annular recess with a first annular side portion, a second annular side portion and an annular spoke attachment portion extending between the first and second annular side portions to form a substantially U-shaped transverse cross-section. The annular spoke attachment portion has a plurality of circumferentially arranged spoke attachment openings formed therein. Each of the spokes has an outer end portion coupled to one of the spoke attachment openings and an inner end portion located radially inwardly of the outer end portion. Each of the outer end portions of the spokes includes a support member and a resilient seal member. The support members and the resilient seal members are arranged and configured such that the support members selectively contact the spoke attachment portion to prevent full compression of the seal members when a radial force is applied to the support members to compress the seal members.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a seal structure for a spoked rim assembly comprising a support member and a resilient seal member. The support member and the resilient seal member are arranged and configured such that the support member selectively contacts a spoke attachment portion of the rim to prevent full compression of the seal member when a radial force is applied to the support member to compress the seal member toward the spoke attachment portion of the rim.